


Twilight-A Larry twist

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Twlight AU, Vampires, WIP, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson moves from Doncaster to Forks in hope to run away from all of the memories, what happens when he meets devilishly handsome Harry Cullen and realizes that they all have secrates too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight-A Larry twist

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a kinda twilight AU but there will be many, many changes tot he plot of the story and I haven't read Twilight for a few years and I will not subject myself to that torture again... So most of it may be unrecognizable and the plot will be completely different, I do not own twilight if I did, Bella would be dead and Jacob hanged... Many of the characters will be ooc sooo...

"Bye mum, wish me luck." I kissed her cheek and boarded the plane, today was a new start, a new beginning.

"Don't forget to ring me boo." She called, I nodded and she left. I found my seat and sat down, looking out the window, it was a warm day which was unusual in England, but I guessed Forks would be completely different, after all that dad had told me. I plugged my earphones in as the plane took off, I was going to miss England but Forks would be good for me, who knew maybe I would meet a special someone. I felt my ears pop as the plane landed, I got up and went to collect my luggage, after an hour of waiting I was finally out of border control. I was met with my dad and I smiled at him.

"Hey dad, grab this please." I said motioning to my many bags, he beamed and picked them up. 

"I think you'll love Forks Lou, it's always raining though." He joked, I smiled at him. 

"No change there then." I commented, I pulled a green beanie onto my head and was hit by a gust of wind outside. I sat in dad's police car.

"Not the first time I've been in a police car." I smirked when my dad nearly had a heart attack.

"You've only been here for less than an hour and I can feel my hair going grey." He replied, I rolled my eyes at him. He parked up at the house andI went inside. 

"You're room is upstairs on the left, exactly the way you left it." I went upstairs and put my bags down, I looked at the bright red walls filled with countless football posters from when I was a kid. I stuck up some posters of Ed Sheeran and the room felt more homely, I went downstairs and was greeted with Jacob. 

"Jake I haven't seen you in forever, what is going on with your hair." I hugged him, and he sniggered. 

"Not even here for a minute and already commenting on my hair guess you haven't changed a bit, you haven't grown much either." He teased, I hadn't changed but he had, he was taller than ever, his skin tan and his jet black hair shoulder length-which I despised. 

"Come over sometime Lou." Jake called, I bid him goodbye and promised to call him. I ate the rest of the pizza and went upstairs, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of Ed Sheeran, I groaned and reluctantly got up, I showered and looked through what seemed a million different outfits but decided on a tight white button down with black jeans and my favourite black boots, I went down and dad whistled.

"The whole male population will be all over you." He laughed, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Be good." Dad called, I closed the door and there waiting for me was my baby, a BMW, my 16th birthday present. I turned the car on and it purred, I sighted contently, I drove to school with less traffic than I was used to; which wasn't a bad thing. I locked my door and grabbed my bag and phone, I went to reception where a middle aged lady was typing away.

"Louis Tomlinson?" She asked, I nodded.

"Here's your timetable and a map of the school, good luck." She said, handing me a piece of paper, I went to my form room and sat at the back, I doodled on a sheet of paper and the class was half full the teacher walked in a few minutes later she seemed nice with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Everyone we have a new student, his name is Louis Tomlinson." She said, I looked up and waved at everyone. After she called the register, I was bombarded by people.

"Hello, I'm Jessica." A girl.called.

"I'm.Louis as you already know." I could feel a headache coming on her voice was too high pitched.

"Oh My GOD, you're accent is adorable." She squealed, I swear my ears died, I saw a girl give me a pitying look and I mouthed "save me" she just sniggered at me. I listened to her persistent chatter and finally the bell rang, I walked to my first lesson and found it relatively easy (there were signs on the door.) I sat down at the far back, as directed by the teacher, where a student was already sitting. He had curly brow hair and the most adorable smile, pale white skin,and dazzling yellow eyes, he looked like a God. I sat down and he stiffened.

"I'm Louis." I warmly said, Harry chuckled. "So you're the new British kid that everyone's going on about, I'm Harry." He said, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine I rolled my eyes.

"News travels fast then." I commented, seemed like any other high school. The class quietened as the teacher walked in, he had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, I wouldn't mind staying after school with him, I felt Harry stiffen but shrugged it off as nothing.

he blabbered something about algebra, nothing too difficult, I grew bored and found myself doodling on my notebook.

"Class not interesting enough for you." Harry whispered, I felt my face warm up.

"I guess not. We've already covered this topic." I murmured, Americans were stupid, how they did not understand basic algebra astounded me, I heard Harry snigger softly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid." Harry feigned hurt and I laughed, how the fuck he had heard that I had no idea.... The rest of the lesson passed relatively quickly, I got up and went to my next lesson, where; again I was sat next to Harry.

"I swear your following me Louis." Harry teased, his golden eyes glinting with amusement.

"Am not." I pouted and Harry chuckled. The teacher walked in and blabbered something about Shakespeare, I feigned interest, why we had to learn about this shit I had no idea. She told me that we had to pair up and act out a scene, Harry turned to me sniggering.

"Louis Tomlinson will you be the Juliet to my Romeo." Harry said, hiding a grin.

"Why the fuck am I the girl? Your hair is way longer than mine." I pouted, I heard the class giggle and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Are you doubting my manliness?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

"What manliness?" I replied, Harry gasped and I rolled my eyes. The class passed quickly and I was dragged to break by Jessica and Harry just chuckled not trying to save me at all. I sat down next to her and absentmindedly asked her about Harry, she seemed like a good source of gossip.

"Ah the infamous Cullen crew. They're all adopted by Doctor Cullen, they don't really socialise with anyone and keep themselves to themselves. They are kind of scary if you ask me.

"Rumor has it that Styles is gay, shame if you ask me." She excitedly ratted on about them, Harry was gay. Didn't really surprise me to be honest, he was checking me out before, I wonder if he was single too.... I glaned at their table, so much hotness in one family. Next to Harry sat an Asian who looked Pakistani, he had golden eyes and quiffed black hair and looked like someone out of a magazine, he had a 'bad boy' edge about him, next to him sat a brunette who looked like a puppy, with the signature golden eyes and quiffed brown hair, next to him sat a blonde who had golden eyes and dirty blond hair. I turned back to Jessica who gave me a knowing look.

"Seems like the young Cullen has caught an interest in you." She said sounding put off, I saw him staring and cheerily waved at him, he smirked at me, walked over and sat down next to me, o swear Jessica fainted.

"Never thought you were one to gossip." Harry commented, how the fuck he had heard me I had not clue.

"See that's the best thing about moving to a new school, you get all the gossip." I replied.

"Seems like for once Jessica is right." He whispered into my ear making me shiver for the umpteenth time, he winked and got up leaving me incredibly confused. After break we had another period of English, I sat down and Harry ran in a few minutes late.

"So class this is your discussion point, in pairs discuss whether you believe in love at first sight."

"I do, I believe that when you meet your soulmate, the person you are meant to be with for the rest of your life, you will immediately feel a strong bond between them, and it will feel like nothing before." Harry said, I ducked under the intensity of his stare.

"I disagree, you cannot feel love at first sight, Love is something that is built over time with trust, Love is much more than attraction which you can feel when seeing someone for the first time but not Love.

"See I think that attraction is mistaken for love in many cases, attraction is when you are attracted to someone you think they are pretty and in my opinion attraction is more sexual.

"Love is the warm and fuzzy feeling you get on your first date, the affection you feel to those you hold close and this cannot compare with the attraction you have for a mere stranger." I finished my 'rant' and saw the class listening avidly, hooked onto my ever word, Harry clapped and I got up and mock bowed.

"Why don't you teach this entire unit for me Mr.Tomlinson." The teacher joked, I blushed a bright red.

"You had the class hooked, but I still think you're wrong." Harry teased.

"The English charm works well." I shot back, Harry giggled. The bell rang and I found myself sitting at Jessica's table.

"Spill." She demanded, at my confused look she sighed  
"You and Cullen Jr."

"Nothing." I shrugged, she huffed seemingly unimpressed with my answer.

"Come on Louis he was all over you, you've only been here a day and already made an impression on him." She sighed "he is never that talkative to anyone but most of the year is shit scared of that family so." I rolled my eyes at her, she was talking shit, but I wouldn't mind a piece of that... I looked over at his table and he leered at me as if he knew what we were talking about,I shook my head and carried on eating. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and before I knew it I was driving to Jacob's


End file.
